


Rapsódia - Bodas de Prata

by Eldhjarta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, Multi, Saint Seiya - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhjarta/pseuds/Eldhjarta
Summary: Faltando algumas semanas um grupo de colegas decidem conhecer uma nova casa noturna na cidade e assim afogar alguns problemas que rondam sua rotina.





	Rapsódia - Bodas de Prata

Sexta feira o dia mais esperado pela população jovem trabalhadora dos centros urbanos. Nem bem deu 18h e as rodinhas de colegas se juntam no trabalho para discutir onde irá ser o próximo happy hour. No banco Poseidon não era diferente. Conhecido como um dos poucos bancos que mantinham suas portas abertas até o fim do período comercial e igualmente cercado de sussurros de lendas urbanas ou não tão assim sobre a empresa. Uma das mais contadas, inclusive por alguns funcionários, é a de que o dono fundador teria feito um pacto com um deus pagão para enriquecer. Os mais próximos negam a história, inclusive por serem de uma família ateia logo não faria sentido. O único fato verdadeiro é que James Solo tinha um bom faro e sorte para aproveitar as oportunidades grandes que aparecem vez ou outra no mercado. Iniciou numa loja de estofados e depois migrou para um mercado completamente diferente onde se encontrou. Mas isso já faz cinquenta anos.

Hoje a direção é composta por acionistas e Teon Solo, o filho herdeiro de James Solo, além dele o jovem filho Julian Solo e seu fiel companheiro desde os tempos de escola Sorento Emie. Dois estagiários praticamente, ao menos era o dito nos papéis e tratamento dado pelos veteranos engravatados aos dois, é claro que por conta do parentesco na frente do Sr. Teon Solo a conversa era outra.

\- Depois você pergunta por que eu não tenho vontade de continuar nisso.

\- Não diga bobagem. Você não sobreviveria ao mundo real e a vida de proletariado. Além do mais, o senhor Julian Solo perderia a grande vantagem desta posição. Imagine... Nem as de R$50,00 reais iriam te querer.

\- Que absurdo, eu sou lindo Sorento e se elas não me querem eu posso abrir uma exceção para meu melhor amigo, claro que você ficaria por baixo. – Dito isso fechou o armário da salinha do café. Já era quase final da tarde e por isso mesmo deram uma fugidinha de 5 minutos antes que alguém quisesse indica-los para algumas horas extras.

– Como você é baixo senhor Solo, o que a senhorita Thetis vai dizer sobre isso de seu “príncipe”. Vai desdenhando, continua cuspindo para o alto que logo caí na testa e não sou eu quem vai estar por bai... .

– Quem vai estar por baixo de quem?

– Senhor Kanon, que surpresa! – Julian em sua melhor cara lavada, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, a mesma que costuma salvar sua pele de situações não tão intimas, mas que dificilmente passaria pelo braço direito do pai. – A que temos sua honra?

– Continue assim e logo substitui o tubarão. Respondendo sua pergunta, estamos marcando de irmos a Catedral, aquela casa noturna.

– A sim claro, nós vamos sim. Depois de encontrar a minha noiva e...

– Mais um motivo para ir, logo “não” vai poder mais, precisa ter sua despedida de solteiro senhor Solo. – Kanon sorriu de forma jocosa já se afastando. Era sabido por toda casa que o herdeiro Solo tinha uma relação com a herdeira de uma certa companhia marítima que tinha como serviço especial um trabalho exemplar de conchas e peixes nos cafés, afinal o ômega 3 para alguns é fonte de juventude. Um acordo entre famílias firmado ainda na infância de ambos, algo raro, antiquado e até mesmo criminoso, mas que algumas famílias abastadas mantinham por baixo dos panos. No final, dificilmente algum grande herdeiro iria dizer não a sua fortuna ao invés de simplesmente aceitar um casamento de conveniência e posteriormente poder manter suas relações extras em segredo.

– Julian eu tinha um concerto hoje para assistir, faz meses que consegui os tickets...

– Depois eu consigo outros para você, só. Vou ter de me virar com a Thetis também. E você conhece o bonito ali ele não vai sair do nosso pé, se pudesse puxava o tapete do meu avô e ele nem manda mais em nada por aqui.

– Só desta vez. É a última.

– Sim só desta vez. Vai ser excitante e eu sei que você gosta também.

Depois de algumas reclamações foi decidido que encontrariam o colega de trabalho e crime no Lounge Athenise e depois seguiriam para a famigerada Catedral.

Sorento foi o primeiro a chegar, já frequentador assíduo foi recebido e levado a mesa de sempre, pedindo um água com limão enquanto aguardava os demais. Para sua tristeza o próximo foi o braço direito Kanon que por sua vez mal viu o “drink” do outro e não segurou sua língua.

– Agora sei quem ia ficar por baixo. – Como numa prova de macheza necessária preferiu uma longneck específica.

Dez minutos atrasado e quarenta minutos no total Julian se juntou a eles munido de uma das piores caras.

– Tethis? – Sorento e suas perguntas retóricas, qualquer um que convivesse com eles saberiam da relação real entre o jovem casal. Eles não se odiavam, mas também não havia amor, quase um acordo de cavalheiros onde a parte feminina exigia fidelidade real e a masculina fingia conceder o desejo. É claro que a jovem não deve ter gostado nada com a recusa do jovem rapaz em não participar de sua noite fixa de cinema as sextas-feiras.

– Tethis, vamos logo que eu preciso.

– Vixi, vamos pequeno príncipe, vamos e vamos e use essa noite como despedida, que como casado eu tenho o triste dever de lhe dizer que vai piorar.

– Ótimo o exemplo do grupo é o bígamo. – Quase uma piada interna dita por Sorento, o fato era que Kanon havia se casado cinco vezes ao todo num período de seis anos, não com mulheres diferentes, mas sim com uma única mulher Artêmis, ao contrario do caso de Julian, o menos fiel do grupo assumiu os votos de bom grado e contente, todavia o ego de ambos e seus respectivos sangue quente impediam tal harmonia, ao menos esta era a ladainha dita por ambas as partes da relação. A verdade era que eles se amavam tanto quanto proporcionalmente sentiam a vontade de olhar a grama do vizinho e as separações apenas acompanhavam os momentos de descoberta popular sobre as façanhas e aventuras do casal em separado, nunca tendo sidas concretizadas. “Ele diz ser uma relação aberta, eu chamo de sem vergonhisse e vocês ainda dizem que somos iguais”, esta última fala dita e repetida diversas vezes por seu irmão gêmeo Saga que ao contrário do irmão parecia ter uma vida regrada e correta ao mesmo que era pastor em uma igreja evangélica grande no país.

Dali o grupo se dirigiu a Catedral, a nova casa noturna situada em uma antiga igreja de arquitetura gótica e neoclássica. Uma fila extensa se formava do lado de fora, Kanon se adiantou e passou pelo segurança trazendo os dois mais jovens consigo, num serviço vip entraram na boate. Como esperado um cenário suntuoso e aveludado, os vitrais no formato em mandalas cores vivas ainda intactas compunham um charme antigo ao ambiente contrastando com a música eletrônica alta e os corpos femininos e masculinos dançando no salão. Julian não demorou a constatar que a fama do local procedia se existia alguma pessoa dita como feia ali ela deveria estar na fila tentando entrar, ainda sim não parecia existir um padrão de vestimenta como nas baladas que costumava frequentar.

– Venham, vamos subir. – Kanon apontou uma escadaria quase imperceptível a direita, por ele chegaram a área vip, se o salão principal era surpreendente o que entraram não se comparava em nada. Primeiro um salão menor, muito bem decorado, algumas mesas nos cantos mais privativos com um véu em voal vermelho, no final do salão um corredor que levava aos banheiros e a algumas saletas, estas sim fechadas a um público especifico.

A festa já corria alta pela madrugada, a casa em lotação máxima e até mesmo a área VIP permanecia cheia. O grupo de amigos se igualava à noite ébrios, cada qual com sua acompanhante facilmente fisgada naquele oceano de gente. Como que seguissem a lei dos reis do camarote, é só colocar uma garrafa de whisky que vira um chafariz de buceta, ao menos é o que Kanon diria no próximo dia durante a roda de contar vantagens da noite.

Sorento estava com uma jovem com um longa cabeleira loira e pele bronzeada típica características dos jovens locais que frequentavam a praia, juntos no salão e dançando enquanto a hora passava e pudesse dar um passo adiante sem parecer precipitado de mais, foi num destes avanços que a jovem o parou.

– Sabe o que seria legal? Hãn? Hãaaan? – A garota tão louca quanto não parava de perguntar, levou um tempo até que entendesse que o tanto que ela chacoalhava a cabeça era apontando o copo de caipirinha vazio. Extremo do doce e fofo a moça assim que notou que o recado estava mais ou menos entendido não enrolou. – Outra dessa aqui, agora de kiwi... você bem que poderia buscar pra mim né?

– Ah sim... Claro, mas antes um.

– Não, não depois. – Ela beijou dois dedos e encostou na boca dele sorrindo travessa. – Assim que voltar vamos dar uma voltinha.

– Eu já volto. – Abobalhado se dirigiu ao bar lotado da casa, poderia subir novamente no outro pavimento, mas provavelmente estaria tão cheio quanto, no fundo sabia que seria mais rápido subir, mas estava ali e aproveitando de sua figura passou por entre alguns já pedindo a bebida da mulher.

Com todo cuidado para não perder a comanda, guardou em um dos bolsos, pegou a caipirinha de kiwi e se dirigiu de volta ao salão, nem chegou ao primeiro degrau do desnível do salão com o restante da antiga nave, quase em câmera lenta ele se lembrou porque não era muito fã de sair com o colega de alta patente. Aquele loiro grego estava não só aos beijos com a ruiva que encontrara, mas também com a loira que o esperava. Como que quem não tem nada com nada foi em direção à escadaria, tomando seu coquetel doce e forte.

No topo da escada um casal discutindo, a jovem de longa cabeleira prateada e um rapaz que deveria ter a idade próxima a sua, eles notaram a chegada dele e se afastaram mais ao canto, os olhos da mulher transmitindo horror. O outro incisivo sem largar o braço direito. Aquele não é meu problema, este seria o pensamento de qualquer pessoa mundana. E a de Sorento inclusive, mas abandonado pelos colegas com suas novas companhias deixou-se levar pela curiosidade e uma necessidade de provação, sentimentos que neste caso não restava uma fagulha de nobreza.

Seguiu com os olhos até notar que fizeram seu caminho contrário. No salão eles se separaram, a mulher foi para o centro do salão enquanto o rapaz seguiu para o bar. A cabeleira clara dançando no ar acompanhando seus movimentos corpóreos, nos olhos nenhum vestígio de tensão. Enquanto percorria os detalhes da moça tomou um susto quando um dos garçons da área vip ofereceu um coquetel verde brilhante. Pegou e agradeceu, mas ao voltar a fitar o salão não havia mais sinal da moça. De canto de olho antes que desistisse da busca de vez, um vulto branco de relance chamou atenção e virou a tempo para ver o homem que há alguns minutos acompanhava.

Enquanto a figura se afastava percebeu que ele voltara ao fundo do salão, onde no passado era localizado ao altar e a saleta do fundo, além da sacristia. Também sendo a única área do salão principal praticamente vazia não fosse um casal sentado em um dos degraus aos beijos.

No ímpeto de avançar sentiu uma mão no ombro, assustado virou o corpo todo só para topar com a pessoa menos desgostosa do grupo.

– Vem vamos subir, estava te procurando a Artêmis não para de perguntar. – Cínico como nunca, Kanon apontava incisivamente para seguirem o caminho oposto, já o guiando, naquele momento a curiosidade perdeu o foco.

– Sei bem como ela está preocupada.

– A você viu. Relaxe, Sorentinho você não era o único, a maioria aqui esta a trabalho. E não vamos deixar de pagar o salario daquelas gentis senhoritas que estão prontíssimas para nos receber no colo amoroso e fartos que tem. – Debochado e bêbado, enquanto proferia a pior de suas respostas ensaiadas e descarada levou o colega consigo de volta ao piso superior, desta vez não ao salão fechado, mas a uma das saletas do fundo.

Na sala já estavam presentes Julian e as três mulheres, muito bem a vontades por sinal. O moçoilo aproveitando mal ligou para a presença dos outros, somente depois que entraram deu alguma atenção a eles. Uma atenção resumida a “Tranque a porta”.

A sala não era tão pequena quanto à imagem no site do estabelecimento mostrava. Abrigaria facilmente dez pessoas para uma festinha ou reunião. Dois sofás grandes, uma mesa baixa de centro redonda já com várias bebidas e copos servidos e dispostos sobre ela. No canto esquerdo um pequeno lavabo para necessidade pós-festinha. E na parede uma pequena portinhola de acesso para pedidos no bar e cozinha assim como sua entrega. As paredes eram escuras, mas com painéis em madeira. Além e tecidos leves encobrindo a uma das paredes opostas por mera decoração.

Kanon não perdeu tempo, trancou a porta e se despiu se deleitando com a cena. Sorento por um lado ainda estava fixo olhando aquilo tudo, não que fosse um homem puro, longe disso, mesmo tendo uma grande intimidade com o amigo e chefe nunca pensara que de fato participaria de um grupal. Bom, não uma que acontecesse fora das fantasias. Kanon por outro lado já se aproximara do colega e foi dar “uma mão”.

– Quer dizer que temos um virgem entre nós. – Mais uma brincadeira sem graça vinda do geminiano, mas ao invés de retrucar ou afastar deixou. Somente pra se agarrar a ele e empurrar para um os sofás onde ficou por cima do geminiano.

– Tst, precisa de boas maneiras senhor Kanon. – Sorento puxou o próprio cinto prendendo a mão do “chefe”. Uma das garotas veio até eles divertida. Ele a puxou para si, ignorando o outro entre as pernas, colocando ela por cima da barriga de Kanon.

Se no inicio Kanon parecia ter entrado na brincadeira, agora tentava sair de baixo de ambos. A moça até se aproveitou um pouco usando do geminiano, mas agora olhando para ele e se segurando nos ombros se esfregava no outro. Sorento por outro lado tinha outros planos, quanto mais escutava as reclamações do homem, mais se divertia com tudo isso. Segurou a cabeleira da moça puxando pra si num último tranco. Sussurrando algo no ouvido dela.

Ela desmontou do geminiano e se colocou atrás. De joelhos. Enquanto Sorento se aproximou com segurando o pênis e passou no do rosto do outro. Arqueado com um pé no sofá e outro meio de joelhos esfregou na cara do outro. A moça colocou uma das pernas de Kanon no ombro enquanto uma das mãos alcançou a ereção, ligeira ao desceu seus lábios a onde geralmente o sol não bate iniciando um beijo grego enquanto mantem o estímulo.

– Ah... Você me pa – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, Sorento se aproveitou para introduzir seu membro na boca do geminiano.

– Você fala de mais Kanon, nossa...

– Agora já sabe quem fica por baixo. – Disse Julian debochando do colega que não resistiu em nada ao outro e agora chupava com gosto, ele por outro lado tendo sua noite muito bem servida pelas duas, voltou a ignorar os três ao lado e a se empenhar nas donzelas.

As horas viraram, enquanto Julian acertava com as três, Kanon foi limpar a sujeira com o auxilio do chuveirinho e Sorento já devidamente asseado só tomava de um último drink. Assim que terminou de acertar a conta se juntou ao colega se servindo da garrafa.

– E foi só a primeira, casamento só daqui três semanas, então...

– Então vamos ver isso direito. Sua noiva ainda é louca.

– Não fale assim dela, ela só é cuidadosa Sorentinho, só cuidadosa. E eu também.

– Que conversa de pais é essa depois do que aconteceu, estou moído, vamos logo Kanon!

Kanon saiu do banheiro tão cansado e assado quanto entrou, porém menos mal cheiroso. Se largou no sofá ao mesmo tempo que se arrependeu sentindo seu ponto sagrado deflorado. Os dois se seguraram para não rir em respeito, ao menos o resto de respeito que ainda tinham, em meio a tantas caretas.

– Essa parte não aconteceu, ouviu bem?

– Claro senhor Kanon, não aconteceu. – Sorento riu jacoso, mas já se aproveitara de passou a mão por entre as coxas do outro, não que quisesse algo, mas por mera provocação.

Um barulho vinda da parede coberta com a cortina meramente decorativa chamou atenção do trio. Em seguida dois toques nela e um barulho alto e forte de algo caindo contra, seguido de um grito feminino.

Julian se adiantou e aproximou da cortina, sabendo que não havia nada puxou para o lado esquerdo. Mas ao contrário de antes agora tinha uma janela, daquelas de quem está dentro da sala não pode observar o que tem do outro lado, porém quem está fora consegue ver tudo o que está do outro lado.

Na outra sala o casal já conhecido de Sorento, ambos se desbravando junto as três que mal saíra dali da sala deles. A mulher alta e loira de longos cabelos quase prateados se divertia, em nada lembrava aquele mesmo casal que discutia durante a festa.

– Ah eu vi ela, estava discutindo com o outro ali, pelo jeito se acertaram. E como. – Havia se aproximado do outro e assistia a cena do quinteto. – E que pique hein, parece que o futuro rei dos oceanos não foi capaz de curar o fogo das jovenzinhas.

A resposta veio num tapa na nuca seguido de um “Engraçadinho”.

O trio aproveitou a cena, e quando chegarem eles mesmos ao fim dos estímulos o cenário mudou. A jovem que dançava tão bem ao ponto de hipnotizar estava com uma feição assustadora. Ela só chegou a uma das moças e agarrou seu pescoço com as mãos, mãos que se transformaram em garras, assim como todo seu corpo começava a se transfigurar numa figura enorme de pelagem branca e olhos azuis gélidos. O homem aconteceu o mesmo, a figura bestial ao contrário da outra era negra, com algumas marcas na pelagem dourada, ele foi mais incisivo partindo o pescoço da mulher que morreu sorrindo. A terceira tentava desesperadamente sair pela porta, mas ela nãos e abria. Então ela se voltou para a janela batendo na esperança de ter alguém ali.

Os três assustados congelaram ao ver a cena, as duas feras rasgando a carne das jovens e espalhando suas vísceras pela sala e a outra que veio bater no vidro despertou os três do choque e do medo. Nem bem fecharam as calças saíram da sala, atrás da saída e se tivesse sorte de uma ajuda competente no caminho. Sorento foi o último a deixar a sala, igualmente rápido como os demais, porém ele teve certeza que a fera branca o vira, num único relance de segundo ele sentiu o olhar da fera sobre si o que o fez correr puxando ainda mais os demais.

Quase na saída foram parados por dois seguranças querendo entender o porquê da pressa e se já haviam acertado a conta. Julian se adiantou contando o que aconteceu e que deveriam chamar a policia e todos saírem dali.

– Os senhores devem ter usado algum tipo de psicotrópico. Melhor chamar uma ambulância para esses três, senhor Andreas não gosta de alvoroço, então discrição Sigmund. – Disse o segurança maior que mantinha os olhos nos três. – Melhor se sentarem ali...

– NÃO! Nós não vamos ficar se o problema é a conta então me traga a maquina aqui que pago o que for! – Julian já alterado, mas muito são.

– Tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem depois que entendermos o que está acontecendo, se acalme senhor Julian Solo, eu sou Andreas Lise o dono deste singelo empreendimento. Nos dê licença Hércules. – Assim que o grandão se afastou, não muito longe, mas o suficiente para dar espaço ao patrão e os clientes. – Creio que temos algum problema ou algum mal entendido. Peço desculpas, mas pelo comportamento de vocês chamaram a atenção de meus funcionários, sabe eles só estão fazendo seu trabalho.

– Eu entendo perfeitamente. – Respirou e contou tudo de uma vez. Não que esperasse que o outro compreendesse o que aconteceu, mas pela pressa em sair dali.

– Entendo. Bom, iremos verificar, mas tem certeza que só ingeriram álcool? E que não seria ação deste? – Cada palavra dita foi feita de forma calma e séria, beirando a estranheza, mas também os protocolos de bem estar em áreas aglomeradas. Depois de muitas trocas de “não” os convenceu a acompanhar, dizendo que poderiam ir embora logo em seguida.

Acompanhados dos seguranças subira a área vip e se dirigiram ao corredor das saletas. Andreas se adiantou e bateu na porta. Do outro lado a moça dos cabelos prateados atendeu, coberta por somente por uma blusa que cobria até pouco abaixo do inicio das coxas e deveria pertencer ao parceiro.

– Desculpe? Algum problema? – Uma voz gentil e acertiva que não combinava em nada com a fera vista a poucos minutos.

– Desculpe a intromissão senhorita, mas tivemos um relato de violência e uma das nossas regras é contra, se não se importar gostaríamos de dar uma olhada na sala.

– A sim, claro só um momento. – Ela se virou para trás falando com quem dividia a sala. – Se vistam, por favor, parece que entenderam nossas brincadeiras errado. – Quando abriu estavam todos ali, a moça dos cabelos prateados, o rapaz e as três mulheres que os acompanharam na diversão da madrugada. Todas intactas e bem.

O trio incrédulo sem entender engoliram a seco, e só aceitaram que talvez aquilo não fosse real.

– Desculpe, foi um mal entendido, nos dê licença senhor e senhoras. Em compensação estaremos dispondo de 50% de desconto na comanda de vocês.

– Tudo bem, nós que nos desculpamos por causar problemas senhor Andreas.

A porta se fechou e o trio tomou o rumo para fora da balada sem entender, mas com a cena do assassinato na cabeça. Pagaram a comanda sem reclamar de bancar a parte do casal descontada e saíram direto para o apartamento de Kanon onde os três fecharam a noite tentando se convencer que deveriam ter ingerido algo durante o swing.

Na sala na Catedral, assim que fecharam a porta a ilusão foi desfeita, três mulheres estavam ali, além da moça de cabelos prateados e o rapaz. Duas estavam mortas com a caixa torácicas aberta com os órgãos expostos e desprendidos, uma delas sem cabeça. A terceira estava viva presa ao intestino de uma delas, sadicamente usada de corda. Minutos mais tarde Andreas se juntou a eles.

– Bela festa de casamento minha senhora. É uma pena que não pudera se juntar a nós esta noite. Mas nãos e preocupe, não existe risco algum. – Andreas se ajoelhou a mulher.

– Eu sei que não, mas bem tentei. – riu e apontou a mulher chorando

Andreas se aproximou da terceira e findou com sua parte, ceifando a vida da jovem e se deliciando em seu último banquete daquela noite.


End file.
